


Tarde de estudio

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dégel y Kardia aprendiendo español una tarde. Kardia se aburre y quiere algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de estudio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita hace ya varios años para una clase de español en el colegio y con este incursioné de forma seria en la escritura de fics. Por esta razón, utilizo varias palabras raras con s,c y z que normalmente no usaría XD
> 
> Cortito y tonto, con los personajes algo OCC

―"Por último, se utiliza c en los verbos terminados en -cir y -ducir menos en asir, por ejemplo: reducir, lucir, conducir, decir, aducir e inducir" ―finalizó cerrando el pesado texto que durante una hora entera se negó a abandonar sus manos.

―No olvides seducir ―dijo con voz sugestiva el caballero contra el oído del otro.

―No, en lo absoluto. Parece que al fin has tomado conciencia de la importancia del buen uso del idioma, Kardia ―respondió Dégel al tiempo que depositaba con gentileza sus lentes sobre el escritorio―. Deberías conservar este ritmo.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas. Pero aún no entiendo de qué me sirve todo esto si se trata de un idioma extranjero ―suspiró―. Ni siquiera es griego.

―Esa es la razón por la que el español es un idioma extranjero para ti, Kardia ―Dégel se levantó de su asiento, recogió una pequeña pila de libros del escritorio y los acomodó en la estantería más cercana―. Además, dominar otro idioma te culturiza; ya desististe del inglés y el francés, por eso pensé que tendrías mejor suerte con el español.

―Sí, pero…

Antes de poder las quejas del otro, el de Acuario lo interrumpió.

―Descansemos. Ya es tarde.

Al segundo siguiente, el griego se encontraba recostado en el bello tapiz rojo que cubría púdicamente el zócalo de la pequeña habitación, apartando sin clemencia uno que otro diccionario que se interponía en su camino.

―¿Mejor?

―Mejor ―cerró los ojos con expresión cansina, ignorando olímpicamente el sarcasmo de su acompañante―. Aunque un zumo de naranja no estaría nada mal. ―sonrió―. Ven aquí.

Acto seguido tiró el brazo de Dégel lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo a su lado y, en contra de todo pronóstico, logró arrancarle una risa espontánea y sincera que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó un también risueño caballero de Escorpio.

―No lo sé. ¿Te molesta?

―Para nada. Me gustas más así.

En momentos como estos, el caballero de Acuario destilaba dulzura por cada uno de sus níveos poros. Esta era una imagen única e irrepetible. Una que únicamente él, Kardia de Escorpio, tenía el privilegio de presenciar porque a la vista de los demás Dégel de Acuario solo era el frío e impasible guardián del décimo primer templo. Sin embargo, él era capaz de atravesar esa ya no tan sólida coraza de hielo que cubría al caballero y llegar a lo más profundo de su tibio corazón.

Aprovechando la distracción del otro, Dégel lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo hizo girar, descansando así su cabeza en el siempre ardiente pecho del escorpiano. Se tomó su tiempo para degustar el aura de paz que flotaba en el aire, prolongando ese instante al máximo. Finalmente, se detuvo en la azulada mirada de Kardia que parecía traspasar su alma y leer hasta el más recóndito pensamiento de su mente.

Con parsimonia, delineó con la yema de su dedo cada una de las perfectas facciones del griego, quien solo pudo relajarse y dejarse llevar por la creciente ola de bienestar que poco a poco inundaba su cuerpo. Era un simple gesto, repetido en el pasado en más de una ocasión, pero que desbordaba el más sublime y caprichoso de todos los sentimientos humanos. Amor.

―Te amo ―susurró repentinamente interrumpiendo la labor de Dégel, el cual sonrió con disimulo.

Esperó un "yo igual" o un "también te amo". Esperó, pero nunca llegó.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un dulce beso. Y es que en momentos como esos. las palabras sobraban y se traducían en una y mil caricias que sellaban un lazo tan poderoso y eterno que ni la misma muerte podría romper. Ni en esta ni en otras vidas.


End file.
